


Pokemon GO! Mini: Cupamole

by Windryder1



Series: Pokemon GO! Minis [4]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche - Freeform, Candela - Freeform, Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Prof. willow, Some ideas of absolute genius, Spark, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Valor, harmony center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1
Summary: Spark reinvents the wheel with old avocados.(short one-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by what I actually made today at work during lunch. We were out of bowls. I had to improvise.

**POKEMON GO! MINI:  
CUPAMOLE**

Spark rolled across the hardwood floor of the lobby in his wheeled sneakers to the disgruntled tirade of Professor Willow (something about causing an accident, responsibility, blah blah blah) while holding a coffee mug in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other. Thankfully, Spark’s balanced was impeccable.

With the grace of a majestic Pidgeot, he spun around and flopped onto the couch flush up against Candela in the spacious common room.

The brunette scooted over one cushion onto the curved corner end. “Morning, Spark,” She leaned forward again to hold out her hand to a small, smiling pokemon.

“Morning.” He glanced between the Valor leader and the squat, yellow and black round pokemon with a dual-leaf sprout sticking up out of its head. “Should you let Moltress near that little guy?” Spark worried. “What if it pops?”

She chuckled. “They don’t pop. They’re not corn.”

“What is it?” He rummaged through the bag for a chip and dipped it into the mug.

“It’s a Sunkern.” She rubbed the top of its crown gently. It let out a delighted sound from the affection.

“Where’d it come from? I haven’t seen any around here before.” He shoved the whole chip into his mouth.

“Professor Maple said it was sent to him as an egg by a colleague, and curiosity drove him to hatch it.”

“It’s so cute!” Professor Kei wiggled in her seat across from them. “I can’t stand it!”

Candela gave it a pat to send it back to the overjoyed woman. “Professor Windryder’s unofficially adopted it.” The sunkern bounced away to the lap of the professor, and smiled.

“Normally I just find the shells lying around,” the Professor said.

“Grim,” Marcus Go of team Instinct walked by with Professor Maple, both carrying two eggs on their backs in incubators to go for a run.

“I’m kidding,” She held it up. “I need more. I want to make a whole sunflower!”

“I’m Pretty sure that's not how it works, Kei,” Professor Maple adjusted the strap around his chest to make sure it was locked.

“Don't care! Bring me more Sunkerns! For science!”

Professor Maple grinned. “Not everything cute is for science, ya know.”

She gasped and held the pokemon close. “You watch your mouth, young man.”

His lady-killer grin remained. “I'm older than you.”

“You watch your mouth, grandpa.”

The grin vanished.

However, Marcus snerked. “Oo, Buuuuuuurn. Should I get some ointment from Nurse Joy?”

Professor Mark Maple let a small chuckle slide through the slight to defuse it. “Come on, nerd,” he started for the front door.

“Ok. You sure you can keep up with me,…Grandpa?” Marcus wheedled.

“I’m not that old, so knock it off, Go,” he glared, paused… then took off into the courtyard. “Haha!”

Marcus shot out of the building after him. No way was he going to lose to this professor. Not again.

Spark’s chip crunching brought Candela back to the room atmosphere. She flicked her eyes to the coffee cup in his hand, or rather the thick, lumpy green substance within it. She watched him scoop another corn chip through the muck and eat it. That was definitely not coffee, and if it was,...Spark was a good friend. His death by way of gastrointestinal distress would be painful, but quick. “What are you eating?”

“Cupamole. It's guacamole in a cup. Pretty genius, huh?”

“Why don’t you use a bowl like a normal person?”

“That’s boring. Besides, if you think about it, a cup is just a really tall bowl with a handle.” He offered it over to her with a chip sticking out of the middle. “Want some?”

Candela hesitated, picked up the chip, and crunched on it. “That’s…actually not too bad.”

“Thanks. I’m not sure how long we’ve had those avocados in the fridge, so I added a lot of lime, sour cream, and chili powder. Tastes fine to me.”

Her cheeks puffed out slightly when he offered her more of the now-questionable dip, and held up her hand in surrender. “On second thought, I’d rather not spend the day giving homage to the porcelain gods.”

“Oh,… Hey, Blanche!” he caught her attention as she walked by and held out the cup. “Want some?”

She gave it a deep, scrutinous glare, deciphering the disgusting and illness factor while expecting it to get up and slop away from its ceramic confines, and left. “Pass.”

“Suite yourself. More breakfast me!” He chowed on a cluster of chips dripping with the green ooze. 

Candela stood and stretched out her arms. The day's warmth meant she'd be working out in the outdoor gym rather than the usual second floor facility. Something about the suns rays always beat the view from gaping windows. “Don't die.”

“I won't,” he called after her. He dipped another chip into the dark mix. “Cupamole. I truly am a gifted genius.” 

_Crunch._


End file.
